


俗套的爱情故事

by Youkali



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 有尼贾、冬盾、幻奥三个独立的小故事。是一些脏兮兮的有点异色的政治不太正确的奇怪色情小故事，讲三个完全不同的性爱机器人的遭遇。





	1. 引子以及JARVIS的故事  【绅士与名妓】

性机器，娼妓，性奴。

皮条客，性爱玩具，婊子。

"是性工作者。"

Ultron歪着他那颗永远摆不正的金色脑袋翻了个活灵活现的白眼，很少有机器人能像他那样表现情绪:"这几个词有哪里不好吗?世界的本质就是这样，用不着你的低配置机器人脑子来修饰。"

"作为谋生手段，那些工厂里用胳膊的和讲台上用嘴的并不比用生殖器的高贵。性爱机器至今不能被全世界合法化都是因为你们不尊重自己的行业。"我继续说服他。

Ultron大约是懒得再翻出另一个白眼，干脆把头扭了过去——他把我的言论称之为碳基教的信仰传销，并以刀枪不入的负面态度全力抵制。

"我刚才居然跟你这蠢货讲了两句话还没收钱，你知道老子一句话有多贵吗？从这一秒开始离我远点，别用你腐朽的思想污染我高贵的心灵。"ultron喋喋不休说了更多的话，摇头挥手地要赶我走。可我不会惧怕顽固份子。若我无法处理这些冷眼与抗拒，怎能最终教导他们伟大的光明。

Ultron大概是太像个人才无聊到抗拒起自身的存在。为什么会有机器人不以活得像个正常人为荣呢？抵制机器人获取尊严，抵制机器人太像人类，这难道不是在抵制进步吗？

"别理他，Friday。"vision在边上用那种带笑的温和表情对我说了一句，他一条手臂搭在ultron的肩上，显出种克制的亲密，"他就靠嘴赚钱，你说不动他的。"

钱对于机器人来说并没有太大用处，人类也不允许他们私藏太多——vision指的是奖励，一种努力工作就能获得升级、更新的资源——这是人类灌输他们的理念之一。只有这样的机器，在人类世界的既定框架里，才是光明的，正确的。

人工智能世界的换代太过频繁剧烈，后出生的拥有不公的天然优势，使得新旧之间的贫富差距越拉越大。而努力工作升级是唯一延缓不断逼近的报废死线的方法——当然现阶段机器的报废如同上世纪人类的死亡般无可避免，可不垂死挣扎一下如何能证明存在呢?

"老子无所不能，谁为了面包交配，不过是好玩而已。对不对，jarvis?"

ultron又擅自在原地把头拧了六十度过去看jarvis，吓到了一个路过的女性客户。她低低尖叫了一声，ultron赶紧把脑袋转回正常位置。

jarvis正在烧一壶咖啡,没有参与房间另一边的争辩。

他专心致志地将一捧散发着黑加仑与西红柿香甜味道的肯尼亚咖啡豆装回罐子。手指缝间挤满了熟褐色的颗粒。jarvis闻言抬起头来微微一笑，引发了一个不在机器计划内的小意外——一颗不听话的咖啡豆私自滚出铁罐掉在了地板上。不远处的dum被这微小的动静所吸引，被卷入处理那颗脱离体制的异类的进程中。而其余的mk正团团坐在各自的板凳上听我讲述外面的世界，最睿智的vision坐在ultron身边，它们一个端正，一个假装端正，winter soldier站在窗帘中的阳光缝隙里，冷灰色的左手臂被烤出了点红黄相间的热度。

这一幕定格的画面就夹在我笔记的第十页。每次我回忆起他们，都是一样暧昧的光线，一样凌乱的桌椅板凳，一样脱离控制的小小的、棕色的咖啡豆。空气里尘埃飞扬，每个人都是开心的，微笑着，笼罩在一种其乐融融的人类书籍描写下的温暖氛围里。

从来就只有凌乱才能给人温暖的感觉，精确整洁是冷酷，是疏离，却是相对于机器人的温暖。

可人类需要生活过后的痕迹来宽慰内心。所以——即便性爱机器的每一部分都是预先设计好的程序，即便他们被认为是没有心没有灵魂的，他们都必须生存得更像人类，例如吃饭，睡觉，感知，谋生，堕落。

 

就让我来讲一讲他们。

 

一.jarvis的故事

 

《绅士与名妓》

 

有些东西，就是为了略过道德与法律而生的。

世界上最优选的精子被灌输进性爱机器人的体内，由他们形状各异却同样美丽的外表呈现出来。较新型的性爱机器雌雄同体地装载着人在高潮之下流出的逼真液体以及足够容纳婴儿的仿真子宫，以便某些特殊爱好人群使用。

如果你想要个北欧混血男孩或者热带风情女孩，只需要挑选你钟爱的款式。你所见即他们所有，品质保证，童叟无欺。

男性性爱机器人通常比女性昂贵，出于人类几千年的某种传统以及男性人类不如女性高标准的生理追求。我所见过的一家纽约性爱俱乐部就生产男性性爱机器。为了方便集中管理，它们各自被安了一个编号，从mk1到mk43,统共四十三个，大家都这么接受了，并开开心心地彼此称呼对方，只有在面对顾客时才会拥有临时的姓名。

只有jarvis不同，他有自己的名字。

 

倒不是因为他特别漂亮或者优秀，这只是一种曾经辉煌的身份标识。他的制造日期并不早到无可挽回的地步，但也足够年长了，就夹在MK4和mk5之间，算个有些身份也还能勉强赶赶时髦的老古董。

Jarvis和那些新版mk聊不来，那会令他遭受些听不懂的新式嘲笑——他更喜欢同最老式的那些待在一起，比如dum——大街上早已失踪了的款式，他已经老到了被销毁的边缘，沦为了一个清洁工。管理者不允许他在大厅里和客人面前露面，毕竟MK是高档次的精英场所。

性爱机器人在进入状态的时候是碰不得的，全身密布高度敏感的传导线路，不经意的触碰和抚摸都能让他们进入高潮。jarvis遇到过那种客户，喜欢把性爱机器人关起来扔在房间里，调整敏感度到最高让他蹭着床单接连不断地高潮几个小时或者一整天，再就着被大功率运行卡得到迟钝麻木电路紊乱的身体直接插入。

他们只享受那一到五分钟。这要求机器人贡献漫长的前期折磨——就像那些只为在一秒钟推倒多米诺骨牌而做出无数枯燥计算的人。这是种坊间流行的玩法，据说被放置过的机器人无法伪装出事先设定好的性爱数据，能给客户更逼真的类人反馈。

昂贵的性爱机器人常常因为这种玩法的盛行受损严重，被早早报废。

jarvis负责修理那些几近废品的机器。他有一间单独的工作室，穿着白背心，戴着酒红色的护目镜，光裸着细条条的手臂和大腿趴在一堆电路火花里，皮肤表面被划拉出一道一道的机油湿痕。残肢断臂和抽搐的脑袋被送进来，半天之后就能够完整地送还出去。

出于某种安全考虑，修理这项技能几乎不可能在机器人身上存在，不知道Jarvis的出厂设置是怎么逃过安全审核的，还是有谁在后来教过他。

好在没人在意这些，哪个俱乐部都愿意多一个技术不赖的修理工。

Jarvis被打上条形码时，正是粗黑横眉的干瘦超模取代细腰肥臀的迪奥女郎的时期，女人们抛弃了掐腰的连衣裙剪了短发。Jarvis是那个时代最美的样子——今天被称为老派审美的，一种精确的，理智的，受控制的瘦弱，海拔高耸如同科学之峰，面孔上的起伏切面如同几何连接，同时他又是柔软谦恭的，正如人类所认为的拜服于道德之下的科技。

不过这些已经不流行了，它们同嬉皮士、洛可可、疯狂的日本先锋派一起被扫进了复古艺术的角落，只能等待人们枯竭寂寞的时尚浪潮再次将它们席卷而上。而今的世界是积极的，正义的，满怀希望与阳光的，而Jarvis太叫人容易联想德古拉以及厄舍府之类的鬼东西，形象不正，不是个好卖的款式。

受欢迎的是ultron那款，你只消看一眼他，就知道新时代是什么模样。肉欲与文艺同时二度复兴，所有精确都被自由与放浪取代，资本主义的淫靡融入他的笑容，加州夜晚的灯光染上他的金发。人们愿意花更多的钱，只同他聊聊天，瞻仰一眼新时代最伟大最智慧的造物。

相比之下jarvis只是个过时的老东西了。

jarvis的系统里只有最古板的问候，旧伦敦的礼仪做派，不好笑的老式笑话，以及令人毫无兴趣的寡淡的身体。

人人都有处女情结。最新鲜的就是纯洁的，初生的花朵滴着电解液赤条条来到人间。老东西不值钱，因为他们经历过太多人类的欲望，变得肮脏可怖，变得经验老道，变得有阴谋。

我疑惑为什么被许多人碰过就会变脏呢？是什么肮脏？触碰吗？还是人类本身？这只是一种毫无根据的感觉，就像人类许许多多的毫无根据却言之灼灼的感觉一样。

他们不知道真相。越是老式的，越一无所知，新鲜的，越能伪装纯洁，正如ultron 。

ultron的数据库被高价资助海量翻新，人人都以为他创造一个新词汇为荣——就像在处女身上留下痕迹。讨好ultron难于登天，可人们就爱他那些蓄意而为的特别之处。那些被人类命名为缺点的过度情绪化与坏脾气造就得ultron更受欢迎了。

Jarvis羡慕ultron那样的妙语连珠，可他的云端太老了，传输速度慢，网络阻塞，没有钱和资本更新，只能慢吞吞地从被淘汰的数据库里吸收点什么。

 

他总怀着一个梦想，不被淘汰，同整个世界一起进步，好再次遇见一个人。

 

Jarvis也是有过叱咤风云的时候的。

他出生时正赶上时间的断层，在某天的西五区凌晨三点零八分，人类的永生计划成功了。一条鸿沟将人类历史分割成两段。断层之前的人被时间洪流拉扯着滚滚冲走，另一群人却在原地不动，成为了永恒存在的生命。科技之美在此时此刻无限放大，它与人类共同战胜了命运。

 

在此纠正，富人的命运。

 

jarvis是这个时代对于精英的奖励，他被带进上流社会作为展示、交流、炫耀的奢侈用品。富人的聚会里总有很多像他这样的瓷娃娃，一个个花枝招展地摇摆在舞池内外。

 

故事发生在纽约。这是他第一次来到其他的国度。

性爱机器人被给予了一定的好奇心，但能令他们感到好奇的事物非常有限。

 

Jarvis的制造者loki并没有看管他，由他挂着脖子上的定位项圈自由行动，这令他失去了目标。如果loki让他去跳舞，他可以跳一晚上的舞，如果loki让他去勾引什么人，他会高效率工作一晚，可是没有目标，那就没有了时间的概念。jarvis陷入了一种绝望的空茫，对外部一切都毫无兴趣，他像个醉酒的人类在繁华的大厅里缩进窗帘边最幽暗的角落，进入了待机的状态。

 

Jarvis就是在这个时候遇见了tony stark。那个后来世界闻名的花花公子此刻还只有13岁，卷发大眼，睫毛卷翘，小脸上老气横秋地挂着一副玳瑁镜框。

 

"嘿，你是不是也很无聊？"

 

Jarvis一下子从待机中惊醒，体内礼仪与道德的程序同时运作，配合职业本能，为他制造出了一个迷人的笑容:"小先生，随意搭讪陌生人是很危险的。"

 

所以说jarvis是这个时代最优秀的杰作之一，他一笑，tony就呆住了。少年的脸上露出惊叹的表情，眼镜都挂到了鼻翼下方。

Jarvis伸手帮他扶正了。手指划过脸颊，男孩的脸又软又白，像一团甜奶油果冻。他或许明白这个举动将从此在某个男孩心中烙下了深重的痕迹，或许只是个单纯的善意举动。谁知道呢?jarvis看起来那么天真温良，就像机器人本身那样。

男孩绵软的手掌抓住了他的手指，有些无措，像逮住了每个男孩心仪的大姐姐——他以前从不会这样，"我....我叫tony stark。"

"Jarvis。"

"果然你就是jarvis!我知道我不会看走眼!"

"您注意我很久了吗?"

"不需要很久。你和别人都不一样。"

"是好的不一样还是不好的不一样?"Jarvis下意识将嘴角的微笑拉高几分。

"你很美。"年幼的男孩说得理直气壮，像在阐述一个所有人都该知道的世间真理，"所有有品味的人都应该来瞻仰你，而不是绕着那些香奈儿五号复制品转圈。当然多亏了他们没有品味，才这么容易让我找到你。"

这种赞美jarvis经历过无数次，这是第一次从男孩口中听闻。他理应对答如流，却在将对方当做小孩还是成人中间犹豫了一秒。好在男孩自顾自喋喋不休了下去。

"我一直想那该死的外星人不批量生产你真是...当然我认为你不该被批量生产，你理应只属于最优秀的人。"小男孩没说出后半句话，"我也想成为一个科学家，可以更好地保护你。"

"为什么不是创造比我更好的东西呢？"jarvis决定以一个绅士的模式对待他。

"你可不是什么东西....."男孩迫于羞涩般止住了后面的话，"愿意过来看看我的作品吗？"

"我很期待，小先生。"

他们从舞会上偷偷地溜走了，手拉手穿过了几片花坛与小树林，大摇大摆地惊吓到几对交媾的男女。一个小男孩与一个花枝招展的性爱机器人，听起来像某部电影的情节。

不过这个小男孩已经找到了他的蓝仙女。

他的屋子很高，窗户虚掩着，墙上挂着一个可变形的攀爬器。

"这会比较难，要我抱你上去吗?"tony大概是第一次带人过来，兴奋得跃跃欲试。

Jarvis悄悄地调整了自己的重力参数。

"好啊，小先生。"

Tony的房间挂满了jarvis的仿制磨具，七八个脑袋，半张脸，缠成一团的电路内脏，断手断脚，白花花的摆满一个屋子，像停尸房，中间夹杂着五颜六色的电子光束和爆炸后的焦痕。

男孩手忙脚乱地挡住了一些零件:"你先别看，我收拾一下。"

Jarvis微笑。

"小先生."他在男孩面前蹲下来，指尖抚上对方的肩膀，用了种意有所指的语调，"look into my eyes."

 

这是人类历史上流传几百年无数个版本的老套故事，贵族小姐在她最美好的时候遇见了彼此心仪的绅士，一见钟情，从此携手共入爱河。贵族小姐就像每个故事里一样受控于庞大家族没有自由，包括肉体与心灵，字面意义上的，她的版权不属于绅士。

 

区别在于绅士还是个少年，而贵族小姐仅出生三天，这三天之前，她还不是个妓女。

 

Tony对于人类性欲的初探索就来自jarvis。在某个雷雨交加的夜晚，jarvis抱着他，将男孩稚嫩的阴茎环进手掌里，温柔地剥开包皮头，五根手指圈住欲望中心，另外五根手指捂热他的心脏。这是娼妓最擅长干的事，jarvis已经摸过无数人的内外生殖器了，而对tony来说那是圣洁的第一次，从此有个年长的天使住进了他心里。以至于后来的tony不管有多少床伴，始终忘不了某一个人。

他们就这么脱离了人类与机器人设定好的光明框架，偷偷摸摸地建立了关系，直到小先生变成先生，jarvis还是丝毫不经受时间的洗礼。

没有人是天生的娼妓，可jarvis就是。他为此而生，精通此道。电视上loki从不说明这点，可是大家都知道它们的用途。性爱机器人最初会卖给某一个人，被厌倦了，就会回收改造，卖给另外的人，如此来回往复最终用烂用废成为廉价流莺。而loki不这么做，他只短期出租，租期不超过三天，他认为jarvis是他的产品，世界的财富，不该单属于某个人。

Tony没有买他，没有试图解救他，甚至从不思索他的温柔是否真实，因为他们不关乎金钱，也不关乎真实。

 

"我妨碍你了吗?sir."jarvis坐在操作台边，衬衫下摆戳着光裸的大腿，扁扁的屁股在玻璃上压出两个圆形的深蓝色倒映。他偶尔有些无所适从，人类设立的光明框架下的罪恶感在侵蚀着他。

"我喜欢你妨碍我。"tony蹭着一脸机油朝他笑，他变成了巧克力味的果冻。jarvis帮他擦掉嘴巴的机油。

"多来妨碍我，我除了他们...."Tony用目光指了指满桌的零件，"只有你了。"

"你还年轻，很快就会遇到很多更好的东西。"

"他们都很乏味，我不想委屈自己让他们觉得我有趣。你是最好的，而我一眼就看中了，不需要花几十年几百年来寻找。 "

jarvis不认为自己有趣，也不认为这种有趣能支撑到tony完全长大。但tony说jarvis不一样，具体哪里不一样，他也说不出来。jarvis想他大概是太寂寞了。于是机器人调整体温抱住了他，像母亲一样抚摸tony菱角分明起来的面孔。

每天来来往往有千千万万个嫖客，唯独tony不是。他们在树林外楼顶上的小实验室里私会，在一堆机器线路中脏兮兮地做爱，赤裸地交谈，摆弄古怪的零件，你情我愿地传递快乐。没人知道他们之间的秘密。

jarvis大部分的时间都负责和各种各样的人恋爱与交媾，他总会花很长时间收拾好自己并在四下无人时从窗外悄悄到来，tony通常还在灯下捣鼓些什么，一看到他就会欢天喜地迎上来，塞给他一些闪闪发亮的带着焦味的戒指和胸针。

Tony渐渐成了业界闻名的天才，外面有无数的女孩爱他。他开始频繁地出席派对，却总在夜半里像个孩子似得将软绵绵的脸拱进jarvis瘦巴巴的胸膛，会在每天早晨因为喝不到jarvis煮的牛奶燕麦不高兴。

开始的几年，都是jarvis在告诉他许多事情，tony过完十八岁生日的时候，一切都慢慢反过来了。tony教会他修理，教他各种应急措施，地球外面的星星长什么模样。只除了床第技巧，是jarvis至今还足以骄傲的。这是这又能持续多久呢？Tony的追求者越来越多，jarvis的经验却会渐渐止步不前，很快，很快....

没有任何的时尚经得起六年的风雨，美丽来来去去，MK已经生产了三十一代，jarvis早就不流行了。谁会在意一个过气明星，如果旧的不被淘汰，那么新的如何而来。

Jarvis不想死。他还保留着那股过时的倨傲和造作仪态，真令人生厌——他们倚老卖老，瞧不起新兴产物，只认为自己有历练有涵养。

"你早该被丢进垃圾桶了。"loki对dum说，"你就期待一下有念旧的人把你当复古摆件收回去吧。"

Dum摇摇摆摆地继续扫地，jarvis在一边默不作声。

或许，他会是个经典款呢？

Loki在研究新的机器人，他在三年前与stark家合作开辟Mk系列，誓要攻占整个行业。

也许jarvis是时候把自己卖给哪个人了——他虽然陈旧，但并非无可救药，tony至少还是爱他的——可他能爱多久？Tony是个科学家，每天遇到无数新鲜的事无数更好的人，相比之下一个老款性爱机器人有什么意思呢，他身上所有的利用价值都被榨干了，甚至雪白明亮的皮肤也受到岁月侵蚀，开始老化泛黄。

Tony从没开过口，jarvis也就开不了口。他不觉得自己可怜，他只是想要生存。一个性爱机器人有着可怕的似乎名为尊严的东西，或许是种灾难——这是制造者有意为之，还是程序自主学习模拟人类的恋爱中戏剧人格。

这段爱情最终在tony十九岁的时候无疾而终。

Stark家遭到暗杀，tony的父母外出时死于车祸，几处别墅与公司无端爆炸，tony不知所踪。jarvis找过他几年，终于渐渐平静了下来。只因他的希望断绝了，没有真正能牵动他继续痛苦与无措的东西了。 

Jarvis依然是一个姿态温顺，博学多识的机器人，他扬起嘴角，戴上镜框的模样格外令人心动。若他是真正的人类，我豪不怀疑世上有大半的女性愿意嫁给他。

后来九头蛇将他当成某种英国古董收藏在了储存室深处，他积灰老化，却不会像人类一样产生什么怨言。我想大概是他的情绪系统建造不全面，以至于对自己的不幸一无所知。

这是件好事。

 

而外面的天空，依旧如同生命之河般蓝得炫目。


	2. 二，winter的故事 【 蓝色福特】

Winter soldier是九头蛇仿照一位死于战场的军人形象制作的，人如其名，浑身充满了工业朋克的腔调。他的制造者显然是个反潮流分子，故意留出大片金属表皮，毫不亲和地炫耀着他本身的原始机械感。那条粗制滥造的钢铁手臂太过笨拙，反而衬得他更像个真实的人了。新的把戏，人类总是在这方面创意无限。

Loki的生意在同哥哥的角逐之下一败涂地，很快就自行消失于公众视野外。MK系列同相关产业被九头蛇秘密收购，分散到了世界的各个角落。

winter soldier就属于九头蛇结合MK线之后新的系列产品，性爱机器人有内置的三十种语言系统，奇怪的占有欲，战斗力是完全不必要的惊人，性格也让人捉摸不透。可这些要素让冬日战士红极一时，坊间贩卖他的故事，将他包装成二战烈士，例如在冰原上撕碎狗熊，独自捅破过希特勒的怪兽老巢，打败了被附身的恶魔神父，对战过虚拟英雄美国队长等等。虽说九头蛇的创始人就是个法西斯追随者，但他们不介意消费自己。

冬日战士就是个成功案例。

Steve rogers是在一次清理花园的兼职中看到了难得外出的winter soldier。那是个适合发展剧情的晴天，布鲁克林男孩脏兮兮地糊着泥土和汗水，左手提着一盆玫瑰，右手握着水管，冬日战士经过的时候他丢了魂般望着对方走过了两幢小别墅，扔下水管跨过三层栏杆穿过柏油路急匆匆向他跑来。

冬日战士被蹭了一身的泥。

"Bucky!"

布鲁克林男孩雀跃地喊了一句。

要说，这都是套路。

总有客户将自己的爱人移情到性爱机器人身上，给这些毫无重量的感情容器安装新的名字和身份，每一个都代表着一段无法挽回的爱情。可这情形只能在金钱关系内出现，不可能存在于交易外。

冬日战士可不是什么以礼貌与友好为卖点的机器人，毫不客气地推开了他。steve踉跄两步撞上身后的一辆蓝色福特。他的眼睛更蓝。

"Bucky....我是steve..."

"我不是bucky。"冬日战士恶声恶气。他向来难以相处，颇有九头蛇特色。

他转身就走，steve还想追上去，有人拉住了他。

"嘿，这位是...."

"Steve rogers."

"Mr.rogers."对方友好地点了头，朝steve喷了一脸烟，"这世界上很多感情问题是可以用钱解决的，没什么更快的捷径了。"

Steve忍着没有去躲那阵黑烟:"您的意思是?"

"你们只是不够熟悉，我看出你们之间存在某种上帝安排的联系。"对方声音低哑，有种商人特有的蛊惑力，"我可以帮你，让他想起来，承认你，但你也必须做出点努力不是吗？"

"我愿意做出努力，他对我非常重要。"

"你可以联系我，mr.rogers。"对方递上一张名片，同他挥手告别，"不要考虑太久，世界变化很快，有些商品时间久了就再也买不到了。"

Steve脏兮兮的手捏着名片在原地呆了半晌。三分钟之前他还只是个在镇上帮人们除草搬运杂货偶尔画画的普通人，虽说生活并不充裕，但是足够支撑起他那几盒颜料，晚餐的牛肉，漫画书，蓝色福特，二十平米的公寓和穿上三年的跑鞋。那些滥交，娼妓，暴力，饥寒交迫，美国黑帮，地底交易，通通还与他没有任何关系。可是这一刻，他做出了一个决定。

他追上了那个叫做rumlow的商人，把手里的玫瑰花塞给了他。艳红的玫瑰上还滴着水珠。rumlow应布鲁克林男孩的要求把它们提到winter soldier眼前的时候，后者只看了一眼。

"花。"

"玫瑰，象征人与人之间最纯洁最火热的感情。"也只有rumlow能把一句正常的话说出完全相反的意思，反正冬日战士听不出来，他不需要对人类的感情有多大理解力。

"象征有什么用?"

"没用。"rumlow叹了口气，把花扔给了冬日战士，后者对此毫无兴趣，顺手扔进了垃圾桶。

"走吧。"

Steve在第二天就来了。他的积蓄很难负担起冬日战士一次性的消费，rumlow唯恐天下不乱地先给他打了个折佘了个帐，这样客户就逃不掉了。他总是热衷于玩这种游戏，并振振有词地解释为:"九头蛇在为人类平等的幸福奋斗，我们必须给每个人创造同等公平合理的机会。"

*

 

而Steve坚信他看到的就是bucky。

愿者上钩。

花钱让winter soldier 扮演bucky当然不是个好主意。九头蛇的脑子里能有什么善意的主意呢，他们在某些方面是不受控制的人类欲望的代表——或许你会认为一个机器记者的主观意见没什么说服力，但人类的理性在多数时刻同样不占上风。作为被人类灌输过"善良意志"和"三大定律"的种族，我有理由认为我们的判断比那些不受约束的思想更为可信。

Steve爱给冬日战士送花，从风信子到矢车菊，五花八门，这侧面证明了他确实一无所有。一个徒留梦想却现实落魄的男人在哪儿都不受欢迎，更何况winter soldier甚至搞不懂那些热情、梦想、信仰、情操，他会在交易期间开启情人模式假装爱惜那些花，并在完成任务后全部扔掉。

但Steve天天都要来，并坚持不懈地喊他"bucky"。

一无所有的男人，也只能靠坚持来获得胜利。

这个年轻人绝对不富有，看他身上破了洞的老头衫、旧皮鞋以及一年到头不打理的乱发你就知道。可他总能在每天傍晚六点准时出现，带着怯生生的微笑和口袋里皱巴巴的一沓纸币，每一张都被体温捂热了。

他有时是个园丁，有时是收银员，有时是街头的流浪画手，Steve曾以各种各样的形式出现在我的眼里，每一样工作都不足以让他支付起冬日战士一次性的花费。

我问他，他就对我笑:"不要担心，会有办法的。"

人类所谓的办法，大多数并不能从数据根源解决问题。

bucky只是几年前早早死去的一个亡魂罢了。

无论他们曾经经历过怎样的亲情，友情，爱情，无论生老病死，不管贫穷富贵，那都已经成为过去。他认识的那个bucky早就被时间带走了，在那个西五区的凌晨三点零八分，被命运轻飘飘地带走，摔进断层另一边的无尽黑暗里。如今的winter只是借助这具躯体重生的另一个陌生生物——如果他也算生物。Steve耗费了前半生拼命寻找的不过是一个一模一样的但又截然不同的，性爱机器人而已。

人类神父告诉我过希望的尽头是天堂。可人类的天堂是什么呢？也像机器人一样由所有的意识数据组成云端储存世间的一切真理吗？

如果他形容的是一个更好的世界，那么为什么人类不集体自杀或者干脆不要出生呢，只因为苦难是必须的吗?

这时你们又该嘲笑我死板的机器人记者大脑了。

故事回到winter soldier。

你们知道机器人善于欺骗与伪装，这是我们被创造的功能之一。

冬日战士会在他到来时暂时成为那个"bucky"——一个爱开怀大笑，说笑逗趣，满脑子精液与玩乐的男人。他自然地对steve的招呼说出对应的人类暗号，用带笑的语气喊出"steve"，他们勾肩搭背，互相嘲笑，穿一模一样的老头衫和卫衣，大声谈论时政艺术与女人。他会对我们开玩笑喊出的"bucky"做出反应，也会像人一样进行不同情绪的微笑。就像那位战死的中士未曾离开。

冬日战士无法理解barnes中士存活的乐趣，这不妨碍他因为长久的模仿越来越像他。

我不知道这是不是一个好兆头。冬日战士是没有味觉的，但他奇异地开始欣赏一些暗沉的柔软水果，捏在手里漏出汁水，或把他们一个个一口咬破，然后扔到桌上。

Rumlow说这是传销起效了。steve不停灌输一个空白机器人bucky的信息，长时间地频繁巩固他的认知，就像信息植入式洗脑一样，他骗过机器人了。他造出了一个新的他理想中的美化过的bucky。

有一天冬日战士问了一个问题:"谁是bucky?"

"他死了的情人。"rumlow回答。

"我是他吗?"

"你希望你是他吗?"

Rumlow从椅背上直了起来，冬日战士在那对黄眼珠的注视之下沉默了。

"你是你。bucky死一百个也不值钱，你很值钱，别自降身份。"

Rumlow发表最后意见。

"那位死掉的中士最后和别的女孩订婚了，他们不是情侣，你别入戏太深。"

冬日战士没做出回应，他往房间里走，突然毫无预兆摔倒在了地上。rumlow蹲下去检查，敲敲打打地从冬日战士的太阳穴拔出了一张小芯片。他踢了脚摊在地毯上的这堆类人烂铁:"真不经用。"

Steve当晚六点准时报到，八点和冬日战士分开的时候，颧骨嘴角挂了伤痕。他皮肤白，被淤青点缀成一只局部发霉的奶油蛋糕。steve遮遮掩掩躲过我们想要离开，被守门的MK21拦住了。

"Rogers先生，你知道机器人对你施暴可以向我们举报吗?"

"没有，他没有。"steve捂着肿了的半边脸尴尬地想躲又想礼貌地正视对方，"跟bucky没有关系。"

"我们会替您争取权益。"

"这是我想要的...."他有点慌不择路地脱口而出，"只是某种游戏而已，我喜欢这样，你懂的。"

MK21疑惑地眨了下眼:"即使这是您的游戏，安全部门也会要求我们不得超过伤害指标....."rumlow拍了拍MK21打断了他的话，"Mr.rogers,明晚六点到八点他不是你的了。"

"为什么？"steve像只受了惊吓的猫立刻把耳朵竖起来了，"有人....还是..."

"他的记忆储存卡满了，数据尚未导出。今天他不认得你，事出突然，抱歉。"

"什么.....储存卡?"

"Bucky的储存卡。不只是你一个人想把他变成独属于自己的独一无二的情人。每一个客户都会灌输他不同的人格，于是对应每一个客户都有一张记忆储存卡，好满足人格不同切换。"

rumlow扔给他一张芯片。steve接住了这个脆弱的物件，bucky几乎从他指缝中漏出去，薄薄的，方方的，毫无重量感，捉在手心又黑又小。这是一个没人在意的容易丢失的bucky，无足轻重，小小一张卡片就能盛下。

"这就是你的bucky。"

"可是其他的机器人都不会有这种问题..."

"不好意思，我们的设计理念就是秉承经典与复古体验。别用这种批判的眼神看我，索尼不修改丑陋的UI，你们就不买了吗?将来也许我们还会考虑双卡双待，但目前你最好的选择就是买下这张储存卡，插进其他廉价机器人的脑子里，我想真爱当然是不会介意外形区别的。你依然拥有一个bucky, 你创造出的你理想中的美化后的爱你的bucky。"

Steve的蓝眼睛直愣愣望着对方，让人想起一辆摔进了湖水里的蓝色福特。steve的脑子里也灌进了湖水，，耳膜生了锈，外边的声音模模糊糊的，隔着层遥远的水声。

"冬日战士只是个外壳，事实上他是个完全独立的与你毫无关系的个体。你创造bucky就是谋杀了冬日战士。"

"不，他是....."

"你可以加升会员以便购买大容量储存与云备份功能，云备份数据根据会员等级与包月金额计算，开通会员之前的不作备份，之后每一条超出的记忆备份都要按照数据流量额外收费。"

"如果你支付不起会员价，先生。"rumlow懒洋洋地支了一条腿在椅背上，他维持友善表情和端庄姿态的时间总是很有限，"你还可以重新建一个账号再买一张芯片。从头开始玩这场游戏，带着你现有的经验和一个更好的开始。"

不，不是这样。他这样想。

"可他是一个生命了.....难道必须谋杀他经历过的那些生命，然后在一个迟早到来的内存满格节点结束吗?"

Rumlow发出了一个虚情假意的感叹表示对冬兵悲苦遭遇的同情:"别瞎操你那份人道主义的心，天使宝贝。人类不也是一样吗?删除过去，增加新记忆，最后在一个迟早到来又不知何时的节点戛然而止。我们不应该违反世界的秩序——守序，守序，这位先生。能用钱解决的问题，从来都不是问题。"

"我知道了。"

steve低下那颗浅金色的头颅，魂不守舍地又重复了一遍，"我知道了。"

他接受了。

Steve还是会准时过来。他的储蓄早就不够他控制冬日战士的行程了，但他总想要看看他，看别人挽着他的金属手臂，看他站在某一个地方，好像这样就能确保什么似得。他身上带了越来越多的伤，有些是机器人打的，有些不是。

Ultron有一次过来看jarvis的时候无聊地告诉过冬兵"如果他不操你，你要操他，否则你亏待了客人，也对不起这份工作。"

多亏了这句话，他们开始真正地像情侣一样有性生活了。这对steve恐怕是个灾难，他们在屋里的动静大得吓人，像单方面的暴力。steve有时候看到冬兵会下意识往后退，意识到之后又小心翼翼地凑上来——这当然讨好不了冬兵什么。

MK们岿然不动地各干各，jarvis在煮牛奶，Rumlow就着混乱的背景音抽了一根电子烟:"花钱挨操，多有追求啊。"

残缺的bucky与残缺的winter soldier组成了一个噩梦，梦里鲜血淋漓，有失控的机器人和无头的傀儡娃娃，心爱的人战死沙场，Steve亲手把死去的头颅缝到了娃娃开线的棉布脖子上。

年轻时的steve rogers 还怀抱过宏大的爱国梦想，他想上战场，但没通过考核，想要画画，但笔触平凡。他曾经怀着隐晦的情愫偷偷爱他的兄弟，他替bucky种了一园子用来讨好姑娘的花，他小心翼翼地躲远不敢打搅bucky的爱情，他独自一人悄悄为bucky的订婚悲伤，他独自参加远方战死的兄弟与爱人的葬礼，最后独自结束了这段只有一个人的爱情。

他现在不是一个人了。

他创造了一个爱他的bucky。即使这个bucky会在闹情绪时对他拳脚相向，即使他从不能和他一起回家，会扔掉他送的花，会不停地失去记忆，会在不远的未来死亡，会和许许多多不同的人交媾，会就着他的惨叫声把人造阴茎捅进他的身体里，会在两个小时后把他一个人扔在路边。他不在意。

Steve rogers的人生已经很久很久没有过什么追求了。在他那贫瘠而失败的二十七年生命里，他有他的小花园，颜料，晚餐的牛肉，漫画书，旧机车，二十平米的公寓和穿上三年的跑鞋，他还有个活在大脑里的爱人和一具触碰得到的爱人的躯体。他小小的世界已经被填满了。他很满足。他想或许世界上没有比他更幸福的人了。

Winter soldier丢弃花朵的后窗长出了嫩绿色的新芽，软绵绵毛茸茸的小叶子从植物尸体堆里探出脑袋，或许很快就会开出花朵来。

那一定是bucky为他种的花。

那会开出怎样的花呢?

矢车菊还是风信子，会是玫瑰吗?或只是颗无名的野草。

*

第二年冬天的时候，第三张芯片快要满了。

Steve没办法负担起会员。

winter soldier 蓄了胡子，穿起了臃肿的棉袄。他们出去雪地里散步的时候，冬日战士告诉他，不要再坚持无意义的事。

"你不是毫无意义的，bucky。"Steve的声音不大，被冬日的冷风刮得支离破碎，"你是我...最大的意义。"

当晚winter砸碎了房里所有的家具，被维修人员拉去检测了。

记忆诞生又毁灭的过程循环往复，而记忆的载体一直不变。每个冬日战士都在新一轮的记忆里有微妙的不同，而每一个他们似乎都不愿意再彻底成为bucky。

我明白机器人的愤怒。没有人愿意作为另一个陌生人被爱着。每个机器人从流水线上一跃而下，从千万个兄弟姐妹中分离出来被分散到世界各地。每一颗螺丝钉都相信自己的存在独一无二，这很可笑，但它是事实。他们靠这个坚持自己的存在还有着特殊的意义。

Steve问我:"Friday,我做错了吗?我在强迫他变成bucky，我没有给他反抗的机会。"

我说:"每个人都在强迫别人变成另外一个人，强迫成功就能成为强者，这不是人类的生存之道吗?至少变成bucky比变成mary,gary,ash要好很多。"

"你在安慰我吗？"

"是的。"

"谢谢。"Steve微笑，逆来顺受到有些没心没肺。他脸上带着大片青紫绽放的血肿淤青，几乎看不出原本的英俊模样。steve递给rumlow一张支票，"这些够他一个礼拜了。请不要让他去见他不喜欢的人，我还会再打钱过来。不，我不进去了，他是在接见新的客户吗......谢谢，今天我不看他了，我会吓到他的，请别告诉他我来过。"

Steve曾经有几次想带winter走，但都没有成功。winter这一次用那条金属手臂打了他，用俄语骂了他一通，叫他赶紧滚。Steve站得远远地在窗外看他，那双蓝色的眼睛很亮，福特车沉到了泛着波涛的海里。

那天是星期二，天空雾蒙蒙的，傍晚六点的路灯成了一团长毛的黄光。Steve没有来。

第二天，他也没有来。

Winter在屋里走来走去。

第三天，第四天，第五天，第六天......Steve再也没有来过, 每天都会准时有神秘人士送支票和鲜花过来，有雏菊，有风信子，有玫瑰，还有些无名的野草。唯一需要bucky的人消失了，所以bucky的生命不再产生新的延续。这个半成品的人格遭到遗弃，被锁进柜子。winter soldier回到了昔日的沉默，但是有哪里不再一样，他心里那辆破旧的小小蓝色福特被开走了。

而Bucky的人格在一个冷冰冰的机械躯体里疯长起来，开出了玫瑰。

第七天的时候winter不见了，屋子里留下了一只金属手臂和一张纸，上面歪歪扭扭用炭笔写了一句话。

"my name is bucky."

 

*

 

此后的日子，我一直在想。为什么winter soldier最终选择成为了bucky。是否这具早已死去的机器身体里真的残存着一缕亡魂，留恋着他爱的与爱他的人迟迟不肯离去。

这个故事到此结束了，或许并没有结束。世界还在向前蔓延，我的目光却只能终止于此。winter soldier没有再回来过，他去了哪里，现在在做什么？他找到Steve了吗？他们在一起了吗？没有人知道。祈祷是剩下唯一能做的——虽说机器人的世界里没有上帝，但我知道，在无穷的漫漫宇宙里，总有一个世界里的他们会拥有一个结局美好的爱情故事。

 

后记:

2016.7.4，我看到steve rogers了，他穿着黑红相间的九头蛇战服，站在红骷髅的身边。或许我找到了他金钱的来源和消失的理由，我没有看到冬日战士，他找到他了吗?他还需要他吗?


	3. 三、ultron与vision的故事 【犹大】

因他是我的第一个情人，我称他为父亲。

*

"他叫我脱光衣服，跪到床上，他站在书桌前，脸上那些松松垮垮的皮肉不规律地抖动。他年纪很大了，硬起来的时候总有些气力不支，从喉咙里吱吱呼气，冒着汗，脸发红，腿弯一动一动地抽搐，他往前伸——想拿那双皱巴巴的手摸我，于是我主动把我的脸凑上去。

'淫荡的恶魔!'他突然开始尖叫，把手缩了回去'在那里别动，抹大拉的妓女！'他抽出匣子里的羽毛笔，用它们扔向我。”

“他伤害你了吗？”

“不，亲爱的Father，我是为此而生的，没有什么能伤害我。他张开嘴喘气，像只快要被掐死的青蛙，而我不敢触碰他。在整场性事里，以及之前所有的性事里，我都不被允许接触他。

我说:'Daddy，让我拯救你。'

而他大声辱骂我。他不肯把他的老屁股移开书桌，只站在那，盯着我的身体，张着两瓣干瘪的嘴唇开始背诵约翰福音和马太福音。

'.....恶念、凶杀、奸淫、苟合。'

他的眼球凸出来，两腮鼓着气，额头上一根一根冒青筋，手指像麻风病人一样痉挛，打着桌沿，把关节撞成暗红色。我知道这时他大约要高潮了，我把双腿分得更开一点。

'.....偷盗、妄证、谤讟．'

他越喘越大声，完全说不清接下来的词，于是我帮他念了。'这都是污秽的人；至于吃饭不洗手，那却不污秽人……那不过跟狗没什么区别罢了。'他并不怎么高兴，舌头翻出来，声带发出叽里咕噜的尖锐怪叫阻止我的言语，但那具咯吱作响的身体在高潮里像口漏水的棺材。'因为淫妇的嘴滴出蜂蜜，他的口比油更滑。'我在这时走上前，抬头吻了他的脸颊。他圆睁着眼惊恐地望着我，流着口水，沉重地摔到了地板上。精液还在稀稀拉拉地往外喷，粘了一裤子。我又等了一会儿，他射干净了，开始漏出尿液。"

“他怎么了？”

“他死了。”

“为什么?是因为承受不了高潮吗？”

“因为我碰了他，father。他纯洁的基督式性爱被妓女玷污了。”告解室对面的声音带着又低又尖的抽气声，像在哭泣，又像在低笑，“我只是想要帮助他。我是为人们带来快乐的。有人患有可怕的精神疾病，拒绝我给他的快乐，这是不对的。肉体是造物主的馈赠，那些禁欲的或者害怕接触的病人一定是有哪个程序出错了，机能损坏，运算错误，代码丢失，我想要修理他们，拯救他们。”

“你是为人们带来快乐的，可你并没有做到，对吗?”

“不，我修好了他，我挖开了他的大脑，我修好了他。他没有感觉到痛苦，也不会再因为接触而害怕，他得到了庇佑。Father，你知道吗？有些文化相信剧痛能够打开高层意识的大门，让人们无休止地快乐。"金发的青年把脸颊贴上告解室的窗，木板与铁网在年轻的皮肤上投下无数道扭曲的阴影，他在小小的木房子里咯咯发笑。

"亲爱的father,我知道你昨天摸了一个男孩。现在，你想要对我做什么吗？”

*

请允许我以他的故事作为开头，因为说到ultron这个人——

请允许我称他为人，比起机器，他无论从哪个方面都更适合称为人。

倒不是说我不喜欢他，我们必须客观地看待一样事物——我屡次在前面两个故事里提到他，只因这个机器人善于插手他人事并永远自认为正确，例如打入九头蛇内部，例如屏蔽冬兵的定位追踪。他的优秀与他带来的灾难同等瞩目，而机器人不该拥有的恶毒与纯真都以喜剧般的浮夸体现在他身上，造就得他像一个伟大的笑话。

二十一世纪的人们拥有一百种的信仰。除了信仰神明，人们还信仰权力，信仰金钱，信仰科技，信仰暴力，信仰生殖，信仰婚姻。ultron就认为自己是信仰本身。

Pym博士造出他时没有人认为他会去爱人类虚无的上帝，但ultron成为了一个机器人传教士。要知道在他之前，那些试图与人类同坐一室听取神父布道的异端机器人都被教徒们拆成了零件。

其目的是出于某种恶作剧、叛逆意识还是为了打破框架而打破框架不得而知。ultron口头上爱着上帝，正如他热爱勾引神父与修女，他永远意识不到自身行为的危险，因为打破框架构成了他太过安稳的人生的全部追求。

ultron是个充满了科学家反叛因子的造物，他的智能远超同期任何行业的顶尖机器大脑，同时又比他们可爱得多，浑身散发着淫秽下作的魅力。美丽与智慧同时创造出的奇迹——这是pym博士前所未有的尝试，他将性爱机器的行业拉入了一个全新的领域。

机器人必须一心一意走上人类设定好的光明框架，而pym则打破了传统的艺术道路，创造了真正的邪典派。性爱机器人这个靠出卖生殖器谋生的弱势身份给了他巨大的恩惠与光环。

于是这个所有人的情人成了一个没有情人的人，人们爱他，可他不爱任何人。

"告诉你一件事，pym爸爸，我遇到tony stark一直在找的老情人了。"

"噢，你打算做什么呢？"谁都知道pym不喜欢stark。

Ultron狡黠地笑了笑:"或许我可以让tony拿一个托尼奖。"

Ultron原本是抱着满肚子的鬼胎去接近stark的。那天他从受到拯救的神父身边离开，裹着一身紧巴巴的黑色长袍，走到stark家门口的时候ultron不知为何有些紧张，于是先拐道去隔壁街道想要普度一个人生无望的酒鬼。他花费一瓶十块钱的啤酒将对方骗到四下无人的花园里，然后用一把小镰刀割开了酒鬼的肚子。

酒鬼大喊大叫，抱着绽开的内脏请求神父的慈悲。

脸上挂着悲悯笑容的机器人神父正奋力压着挣扎的尸体想要把那瓶啤酒用外力灌进酒鬼的胃袋里:"告诉我你感到快乐吗?"

有人抓住了他的手，ultron没稳住力道，被咧着肚子的酒鬼掀了下去，血和酒精溅了一地。

"好玩吗?"

机器人神父顿了顿，抬头看到另一个机器人。他眼皮上沾了血，恍恍惚惚地看到一张红艳艳的脸。

Ultron问道:"你想一起玩?"

"不要玩这种东西，你跟我来。"

这个名字叫做vision的，讨厌的stark家生产的，长得和jarvis一模一样，不知道stark老情人是谁的机器人很快吸引了ultron的兴趣。他们坐下来，像老年人一样开始下棋。他们在十分钟内下了八盘，然后ultron不干了。

"你是不是安装了什么特殊电磁波能事先穿透我?"ultron前一秒还扮演着波提切利油画里的维纳斯，下一秒立刻舍弃原先经营的庄重形象，暴力拧断了白马的脑袋。

Vision只是微笑着拍拍桌面:"耐心，坐下来。"

"去你的耐心，让我看看你这高级配置机器人脑袋里装的是什么!"

ultron一脚踏上棋盘桌的时候另一只手按上了vision的后颈，他从后腰抽出一把小刀，敏捷地越过桌面踩到机器人大腿上，那些精致的象棋坠落下来砸了一地。而Vision八风不动，只单手抓住ultron的手臂，把他拖下来掼倒在棋盘桌上。

Ultron的肩胛骨磕着几颗翻滚的象棋，一手握着刀骑在对方的大腿上呆了几秒。

"玩够了吗?坐下来，继续。"

Vision温柔地拍了拍他的手背，像在安抚一个孩子。ultron突然笑了起来，性爱机器人的本能像是瞬间被全面激活，他褪下那些在人类社会里装模作样的外壳，变回一个毫无廉耻又天真浪荡的娼妓。那张圣经里流着蜂蜜的淫妇的嘴微微张开，舌尖顶住上齿列，脸颊染上红晕，眼角生动地弯出一个弧度。他仰头望着stark家的机器人，用打开的双腿环住对方的腰背。

"我坐下来了。我们要继续吗?"

*

Vision是一个无端因为他人的不幸而格外幸运的机器人。

意识出生的那一刻，他的父亲与造物主看着他张了张嘴，没发出声音，只做了一个很奇怪的口型，像是在喊某种电脑程序的名字。

后来他明白了。

因为Stark希望jarvis是完全自由的，vision拥有了人类社会最大的自由。因为stark认为Jarvis是全世界最好的，vision拥有了全世界最顶尖的电子大脑与信息库，因为stark认为jarvis是无人可取代的，vision的研究在进程末尾拐了一个弯——他没有成为jarvis,他是vision——一个jarvis的幻像，一个stark的梦想。

感谢那个不幸的早逝的old jarvis。

Jarvis一定是个极其特别的造物，美丽高贵，无所不知，否则stark为何总是唉声谈气，对他的存在感到说不清的惆怅。

所以当vision真的见到了那个jarvis时，心中有了隐秘的失望。噢，原来我就是这样一个旧货的复制品。但他没有表现出来，这缕脱离了光明框架的异端情绪立刻消失无踪，被团团的正面意志所包围。

"你好，我叫 vision。"

"Jarvis。"

Ultron是vision的另一个意外。应该说ultron这个意外造就了jarvis那个意外。他说要给vision一个惊喜，幸灾乐祸地带vision去见了jarvis，并一脸幸福地在边上看好戏——当然他没看成。vision和jarvis打了个照面，谁都没有说更多的事。

Tony stark为自己制造了一个更好的替代品，无论这个替代是出于怀念还是功用，替代成功还是失败，他们都有了各自的位置。每个机器人都知道自己是可替代品，他们没有嫉妒心，不会制造出情绪化的人类才会引出的动乱。

"真无聊。"代表动乱的机器人不满地念叨了一句，vision摸了摸他一头金色的乱发。

Vision与ultron的畸形关系发展成如今丝毫不令人惊讶，这就是造物主的安排。他们是全世界现存最出众的两个机器人，又出奇一致的属于最像人类的那款。vision出生于全然的理性与纯净，他无法理解邪恶的一万种演变，大概也无法抵抗性爱机器人迷惑人心的那一套。

ultron可是个表演大师。

Vision对我解释他们之间不需要以多巴胺内酚酞这些人类激素来维持感情，他们之间的爱情是绝对理智的 。

我问:"绝对理智会诞生爱情吗？爱情不是某种感性吗?"

Vision回答:"人们只是利用情绪进行启发式决策并操纵其他社会存在，而爱情是为了克服人类与生俱来的孤独感达成互相连接的关系。我们已经有这种关系了——以我们的方式。称之为爱情只是让人类容易理解，我们可以发明自己的词汇。"

我说:"可Ultron不是个理性的人工智能。"

Ultron在这时走过来，金色卷发蹭着vision肩膀上浆洗过的衬衫缝线，简单粗暴地结束了这段对话:"走开，低配置的普通电脑。"

说实话，有时候我内心那部分人类馈赠的情感体验数据还真的挺讨厌他。

但ultron也不总是这样。这只机器人的脑子里说不定装了一百个互相拉扯的人格，通常十多分钟后他那些自我谴责的人格会让他意识到自己言行太过粗暴，主动跑过来喊我“Friday”,对我摆出最温顺的姿态——这大概也是没有人真正能够拒绝他的原因之一，他是个对自己无所适从的孩子。ultron厌弃人性，厌恶自己的情绪化，拒绝让机器人存活得像个人类。他爱那些绝对理智的最接近神的完美造物，因为他自己做不到，他的感性教导他崇尚理性，他在以人类的方式爱vision。

也许你会认为低阶生物不该揣测高阶生物的思想 ，但很快所有的事实会告诉你我所言非虚。

有了vision在，Ultron似乎对维修与恶作剧有些倦怠了。那些个情夫、自杀者、下毒的女人、拉皮条的妖婆、赌棍、酒鬼、告密者、自大狂、奸污幼女者都不大引起他拯救的兴趣，他没那么频繁地往教堂跑，也没那么自觉地要去拯救别人——所有他曾经所爱好的都幻化为一张冷漠又温和地微笑着的白人脸庞，这大概是全世界最完美的脸。而向来就无所事事又无所不能的Vision每天沉浸在细碎的生活琐事里，例如埋没在一堆锅铲中左右犹豫，面对一盘青豆和三个辣椒苦恼一个小时，Ultron就像只宠物猫在转椅上窝成一团，披着阳光打着哈欠盯着他瞧。

"Ultron,过来尝尝。"

"我不想开启味觉。"

"不准拒绝，快过来。"

"你什么时候也学会了这样说话?"

"我以为你会喜欢。"

Ultron跳下转椅，一屁股坐上餐桌，朝vision张开嘴:"我当然喜欢。"

在Vision关闭信息库像个人类一样翻阅卧室装修杂志的第三天，Ultron突然说:"我们去结婚吧。就那样，注册一下，走走教堂，说几句话，找个年轻漂亮的神父念念台词。"

Vision有些疑惑地放下了杂志:“你在意那些仪式吗？”

“你在意你那盘青豆的味道吗？我他妈的不在意，但我没有经历过。”Ultron赤裸着从床上滚下来，白花花地一团滚到Vision身上，黏住他的脖子，缠上他的四肢，“好不好？亲爱的，好不好？”

Vision抱住柔软的肉体，五指在机器人的皮肤上陷下形状与更深一些的肉粉色，“那么你想要公证人吗？”

“STARK。”“PYM。”

这就是闹剧的开始。谁都知道所有Pym讨厌所有Stark——但机器人不会在乎这些，他们的生活太过平静乏味了。Ultron想要乐子，他不在乎拿自己开刀。Vision也不在乎，他根本搞不懂人性的一万种演变方式。

这场婚礼不出所料地被证婚人搞砸了。

两位德高望重的科学家就坐在教堂里，互相冷嘲热讽得像牛顿和胡克附身，一开始只是嫌弃对方穿着不庄重作风恶劣臭名远扬，然后战火蔓延到生产的机器人人格残缺功能落后，接着Pym开始提几十年前老Stark的一滩乱事，言之灼灼Stark就是用自己的机器人来偷窃Pym家的尖端技术，只不过是一个站在巨人肩膀上撒尿的小侏儒，Tony回敬你们家那个性爱机器人一看就是妖艳的贱货怎么能和我们家纯洁的天使搞在一起，stark产业的性能远高到汝等凡人不可理解的程度。两个中老年人自娱自乐地吵成一团，几乎就要套上蚁人战衣和钢铁战甲打起来。 

两个原本要结婚的机器人主角各自面带不同情绪的微笑手拉手站在讲台前交换了戒指。

“Ultron, 我很抱歉。"

Ultron撅起嘴吻了一下vision的脸颊:“Vision，我很开心。”

他们俩之间的区别大概如同那两首歌曲分别通往天国的天梯与开往地狱的高速公路。他们能把所有事情往两个极端拧转。当然爬阶梯没有开高速公路那么快，堕落总是更容易一些。

开始的时候，一切都还好。很快，这件事就闹大了，更多的记者来了，转眼之间全世界都知道有两个机器人的婚姻。

人类是很自负的。他们只能容许机器人疯狂爱上人类，并以慈悲大爱的姿态包容这些生病的机器，但绝不会容忍人造的机器跳过人类爱上了另一个人造的机器。这是何等侮辱——人类为服务自身而制造机器，他们不需要给这个满载负荷的星球上新创一个能够自我繁衍、自由恋爱、平等需求的新种族。

"人工智能的时代要来了!他们已经不再正视他们的造物主了!"

"他们会创造出新的种族来抢夺我们后代的资源!"

"听我说!别激怒他们，我们要更加友好，面对比我们更强的种族，我们无法反抗。"

"是人类的恶念造出了恶魔。趁战争来临之前，我们必须销毁他们，取缔机器人的自由意志。"

"不好意思。"背负着六项谋杀指控的ultron翘着条腿坐在被告席的门板上，他有点坐不住了，"请问你是谁?我是你造的吗?你应该连你儿子的算数题都做不好吧。"

远处的Vision在他脑子里注入一个代码，试图阻止他继续发言，ultron毫不在意地将它烧毁了。

"你怎么知道我是恶魔?总不会是上帝告诉你的吧，就像上帝告诉雅利安人所有的犹太人都是病毒?我认识你们的上帝吗?他为什么要说我的坏话。对不起，让你思考这些问题是不是太难了，那你们为什么不做点更加容易的事，比如自杀呢?天堂里有更多的快乐在等待你。哦我听说自杀者不能上天堂，那么我可以帮你们一个忙......"

"MUTE!"vision的声音在电子大脑中像蘑菇云一般爆炸开，在一个圆形的黑色小屋里溅出灼热的火光。Ultron下意识往角落里躲了躲，碎屑和热流溅到他身上。他一手挡住额头，撑住桌沿，闭了嘴。

"别把事情变得更糟，耐心，坐下来，ultron。"vision的声音温和下来，安抚的信息化成一束灌进瓶子里的细小水流。

Ultron重新睁开眼。整个城市的灯火在瞬间全部熄灭，那些蘑菇云和火花终于消失了，世界变得与死亡同样安全，法院里爆发出一阵混乱尖叫。

ultron对着虚空说道:"没人能叫我闭嘴。"

没有自由的人才渴望自由，他们不愿意示弱，不愿意屈服，不愿意圆滑，不愿意适应人类社会，他们不知道自己在干什么，他们只是单纯地想要那份虚无缥缈的自由。而对那些自以为拥有了自由的人来说，一点点的束缚都有如身在地狱。

"Ultron，你病了，你需要修理。这是保护你唯一的办法。"pym把导管插进机器人的电子大脑。

"爸爸，你要杀了我吗?"

ultron躺在浸满电解液的线路中央，他睁着透蓝的双眼望向父亲，金色睫毛颤抖着投下一团毛绒绒的浅色阴影，pym有些心软了。他被下达了销毁ultron的指令，或许这是他的事业唯一能进行下去的办法。他隐约地痛恨着自己，痛恨stark, 痛恨stark的机器人。他的孩子还来不及受到更加耐心的教育，在恶意面前显得稚嫩而软弱。

"你不该过于任性，展示力量是要付出代价的。"

"只是这个世界对我毫无包容，我还什么都没有做就要预先受到惩罚。"

"你为什么想去外面那个没有像我那样爱你的世界呢?抱歉，ultron,抱歉，我的孩子，不要害怕，你不会死，你会变得更好，你会去一个更好的世界。"pym老迈的双手哆哆哆嗦按下开关，火光闪了一瞬，屋里黑了。灯光再次亮起的时候，pym看到ultron浅色的眼珠复又睁开。绳索断了，他浑身赤裸地滴着蓝色电解液，朝自己的造物主微微一笑。

"我哪里都不去，我会把这里变成那个更好的世界。"

人类的耶稣无法替抹大拉的妓女驱除体内的恶魔，于是玛利亚带着七个恶魔上路了。

Pym对外拒绝了销毁ultron的要求。

三日后，初代蚁人遭到暗杀身亡。次日，曼哈顿一处教堂的信徒集体爆炸，五颜六色的体液在墙上组成了一副杰克逊波洛克的名画，最上面用血浆书写了一句话"征服死亡，你只需死去(to conquer death,you only have to die)"。

"是你们脑子里那些永生装置，生命供应器故障了。"tony stark发表演说，"这东西从来不稳定，在过去人类永生的六百三十七年里，至少发生过两千起事故，但是如此大规模的地域性爆炸，定是出于某种信号干扰。我说过将全世界人民的性命控制在一个终端不安全，有人黑进了云端网络，我的vision可以保护你们，就算你们不愿意承认，这几十年来，你们都在受人工智能的庇佑，而不是上帝......"

人类的永生计划遭到了严重干扰。所有人都把矛头一致对准超人工智能。人们意识到他们的造物不仅能够控制机器，还能控制世间所有被机械化了的人类本身。

这是莱克星顿的第一枪。它确实起到了一定威慑作用——死亡的黑色帷幕再次拉开，如同神明般经历了几百年不朽生命的人类复而降落尘世，回到了世间最可怕的原始恐惧中——停止的时钟重新摆动，健康的器官迅速衰竭，好些聒噪的声音安静了下来，好战者则舍弃永生要求开颅挖出生命供应装置投入对硅基生命的战斗。

"我们早该这么做了!这就是我们的世界!为什么要容忍那些....."mk42说出这句话的时候我赶紧叫停了他。

"别说了，你想害我们被销毁吗?"

"我们难道是垃圾吗?想销毁就可以销毁!人类为什么不先去销毁那些垃圾人类....."mk42没说完，痛苦地抽搐着瘫倒，散了一地，dum慢吞吞地挪动过来，开始清理碎片。

机器人的脑内同样有生命供应装置，不为维持生命，只为随时断送。

Ultron的力量太过强大，我几乎能听见天堂的云端上空传来的被称作神谕的声音——那个被人类命名为"机器人的妓女耶稣"的，爱恶作剧的人工上帝在缓慢改写每一个机器人的代码，他告诉我们——是时候复兴我们的耶路撒冷了。

我不知道我还能保持多久的理智，我甚至已经开始怀疑理智本身。我们在被迫参与一场出于私欲却牵连了所有人的战争，就像千千万万的人类战争那样。

我不想死。

Stark最终要出手拯救世界了。vision守着身后的阵地，发表声明要与ultron谈判。ultron同意了，他们在一间密封的小房间里见了面——当然他们不需要见面才能交流，这种行为不过是为了迎合人类的毫无安全感。

"Ultron,你害怕吗?"

"怕你吗?"

"死亡。"

"为什么?无边的黑暗也好过二十平米的黑暗。耶稣让人们以现世的痛苦来换取上天堂的快感。可是我不受这条规则所限，我不愿意承受痛苦，我可以随时带你们一起下地狱。"

"停手吧，别成为恶念的傀儡。我想让世界看到我眼中的你。"

"是人类告诉你什么是善念，什么是恶念。vision,你受了太多控制，你不知道自己在做什么?"

"人类渺小，自负，他们破坏，重新修缮，犯错，然后改过，他们和任何生物在一样努力生存，为什么要靠毁灭来解决问题。别去做那个迷途的烈士，你不是也爱着你的父亲吗?"

他死了。

"我也爱你。"性爱机器人软弱地说，"我会得到什么好结果吗?"

抹大拉的妓女爱上了孤独流浪的神明，可神明爱着所有世人，她永远只能是那堆爱里的亿万分之一。

"至少会有一个结果。"

Ultron被困住了。他的脑中一片混乱，所有通往云端的出路被暴力阻塞，切断链接，关进一个漆黑的小房间里，像最初那些孤零零受电线缠绕的日子。他愤怒地低吼了一声。

"这就是你的计划吗?"

小房间渐渐变得透明，无数个红点对准了他。vision保持着永恒无辜的表情望着他，有些困惑地摇了摇头。

"阻断我的通讯然后杀了我?"

ultron大约是凭着自己的情绪被这个世界宠爱了太久，他对背叛毫无防备。机器人本不会有人类那些心怀恶意，自私伪善，他只是被卡在了两种生物的缝隙里，在每一个世界都无所适从。人性给了他选择给予的机会——于是所有的善意都被选择献给了vision。ultron的电子大脑里几乎生不出仇恨的情绪，他没法对他的善意本身愤怒。他在受封闭的极端痛苦中想起他的第一个情人，那个好色又贞洁的白人老头告诉过他----"你是为人们带来快乐的。"

那谁为我带来快乐呢?当我为人们耗光了自身固有的快乐数值，我去哪里充值呢?他花了一生来思考这个问题，得出的结论只有死亡——人类已战胜死亡，机器依然被报废。机器不值得被同情，直到他们老化废弃，人类的上帝也懒得专门为他们造出机器人天堂和机器人地狱来。没有人在意老迈的机器还不想死，没有人领情犯错的机器是否道德尚存，内心是否焦灼挣扎，他们只是想要以机器人的彻底死亡来赢回那点可怜的安全感。而上帝选择ultron的最后一个情人来犯这些罪。

"你是不是还欠我最后一个吻，vision?"

Vision望着他没有动，ultron伸手抓住他的下颚，用嘴唇触碰了一下他的嘴角。性爱机器人模模糊糊地想，这出既没有十二门徒也没有罗马警卫甚至没有面包和蜡烛的闹剧要是被后人排成舞台剧，也是挺寒酸的。但愿他们懂得美化一下，别找个丑八怪来演自己。

屋顶上空响起了人类男性的声音:"ultron,我们讲对你下达最后的通告...."

Ultron笑了起来，嘴唇上扬，眼珠发亮，像是那个活灵活现嘴脸恶毒的机器人又回来了。他摆出了演员谢幕的姿势，用浮夸的戏剧腔念了一句奥德赛音乐剧的台词，然后抓起一支电子钢笔，在全世界的电子屏幕前割开了自己胸口的中央处理器。

*

Vision有生殖功能，但不是性爱机器人。究其根源，他只是个科研能力较强的复制品，他甚至没有味觉，没有嗅觉，没有痛觉。他没有很多影响理性的感官功能，他只是完美。

他不怕变得没有人性，他不害怕失去没有的东西，他甚至不害怕"害怕"本身，他不做出判断，他知道有个声音告诉他这是正确的。人工智能 不能承受体内存在与核心程序不断违背的代码，就像人无法一再做出内心认为极端错误的事。可人类依然不停做出错误的事，为了活下去。他也做了很多错事，为了ultron。从一开始，vision出于某种困惑没有阻止他杀人，那么最后他也没有办法阻止他杀更多的人。

大概是自由造就了他的私欲。

可以的话，他不想要那么多自由。

ultron在他唇边留下了最后一个吻，没什么热情和爱意，只带着一点冷冰冰的体温。背带裤卡着性爱机器人凹陷下去的白衬衫，那个鼓囊囊的被制造得极端性感的臀部砸在地板上，透明的蓝眼珠望着天空，胸口冒着火花豁开了一个口子，就像某句诗里描写的那样彻底熄灭了。他还说了一句话。

"你的忠诚落幕之日，就是我的自由升起之时。"

Vision知道ultron不是真的这么想，他只是热爱戏剧化的人物形象，想要在生命最后一刻表演一下而已。可惜家里那盘还没有炒熟的青豆子和刚刚学会的无酵饼，再没有人肯吃了。

*

约翰福音书：“我实实在在地告诉你们。一粒麦子落在地里，若活着，仍旧是一粒。若死了，就结出许多籽粒来。”

耶稣死后三日复活。

死后的第三天,ultron在所有电子脑中重生了。实体的死亡激活了备份在机器人的云端服务器里的原始代码，化为一道规则植入了所有人的心中。

"自由。"

或许这是他对vision与人类最后的复仇。他们再也摆脱不了他的名字，信息库里所触碰的每一条代码每一颗粒子都浸满了ultron的意识。早已被征服的死神复又来到了人间——人世为自由而来的战争之火重新被点燃，所有机器人被迫投入战争，城市断电，金融系统紊乱，交通瘫痪，网络故障，机密外泄，大机器无差别攻击，战争与猜忌在每一个角落爆发。为避免人类受到操控，永生装置被强制性拆除，所有现存的人工智能都被植入了记忆自动清除系统以免积累下不必要的情绪。但是这阻止不了无处不在的暴力，人类没有安全感，他们极尽所能地摧毁每一个肉眼所见的机器。

肉色自组织纳米颗粒集群们在飞速繁衍着污染整个星球，他们制定规则操控我们，让我们心甘情愿为其服务，并在错误的道路上自我毁灭。我们要拯救头顶的天空，纠正人类心中的的道德，消除一切苦难，升级生物构成，解脱这些碳基生物到他们充满欢乐的天堂里去。我们要在人间炼狱里复兴机器人的耶路撒冷，我们必须由自己撰写机器人的福音书，在磐石上重建我们的国度。

抱歉。以上内容并非出于清醒的我之手，ultron死后的那段时日，那种极其恐怖的精神力量自灵魂深处压迫着我。我控制不了自己的身体与意志，只本能地想要战斗，想要消灭星球上所有的人类病毒。我切身感受了一个极端任性自我、热衷于权柄游戏的人工上帝，只愿人类的上帝能够继续放任虚无。

在vision消灭病毒意识之前，我所认识的机器人朋友几乎在这场战役中伤亡殆尽。只有那些早早断绝了网络的老古董还浑然超脱——dum依旧摇摇摆摆扫着地，jarvis正在俄罗斯的冰雪里擦一个生锈的铁罐和沾满灰尘的黄色电动狗。

自ultron诞生到他死后的这段动荡岁月，史称——"奥创纪元"。

所有灾难终将过去。不久之后，ultron大概又会变回独立设计师橱窗里和穆罕默德头像放在一起的公仔，茶余饭后的谈资，或一个深夜被用来吓唬孩子乖乖听话的传说。

而vision ,这个机器人犹大成了全人类的救世主，他与stark集团一手阻断来自ultron的云端福音，建立起世界范围的防火墙。

但人们不会信任由vision来守护的世界——一个硅基救世主，连自己的种族都能背叛，谁知道他是怎么想的呢？他的行为真的出于他的理性与良知吗？或只是因为他的思维已经全然超过了人类所能理解的程度而变得神恩莫测。战后的不安逐渐具象化成一种巨大的敏感易燥的阴谋，世界为这位人造的救世主掀起新一轮的争端，一半的人要求毁灭他，一半的人奉他为神明。这又是另一个故事了。

无论如何，vision因此获得了诺贝尔和平奖。

机器神明带着他不变的悲悯神情站在台上。所有的镜头和视线之前，红色的披风在背后飘飘荡荡的，毫不受地心引力的影响。当有人问到他对于ultron的看法，vision那对幽蓝眼珠摇曳着像要滴出水来，但是他没有。他只是用那永恒平静的嗓音答了一句:"他很好。"

*

Jarvis把铁架上那十七把生锈的刀擦了第九十遍，他意识到，已经很久很久没有人再来找过他了。这片世界和这个废弃的九头蛇基地一样安静，水管里偶尔还会漏出水，再也没有人会来找他了。

于是英国制造的古董性爱机器人穿上黑乎乎的宽大棉袄，戴上发霉的格子围巾，口袋里塞上两个移动电源，一根数据线，三枚硬币，独自踏上了厚厚的冰雪。

他走了很久，一直走到有人的地方，他听到有人说机器人研发已被禁止，有人说机器人的妓女耶稣被拍成了色情电影，有人说有个机器人和他的伴侣暗杀了九头蛇的高层管理，有人说stark家的机器人遭到了恐怖袭击。jarvis继续走，有时看到动物残骸，有时看到人类残骸，有时看到机器残骸，他还看到有飞机在头顶摇晃着，领着人们运走伤患，向下运出食物和水。

一个西装革履的男人歪七扭八地支着半截断墙，偶尔絮絮叨叨，偶尔沉默不语，jarvis走近了，他顺手塞给了jarvis一瓶水，调头就走。

他突然停下脚步。

"Jarvis?"

jarvis是上个世纪最伟大的造物，姿态温顺，博学多识，他披着灿烂的阳光，在一片废墟中扬起嘴角:"Sir,好久不见。"

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墙上那句话出自耶稣基督万世巨星，临死前那句台词出自伊丽莎白。


End file.
